Although applicable to any system that uses RF signals, the present invention will be described in combination with radar signals. In development of radar equipment, extensive testing is necessary to ensure correct functionality of the equipment. Tests of radar equipment can e.g. be realized with real radar emitters, which are placed around the device under test.
As an alternative, a signal simulator can generate simulated radar signals and provide these signals to the device under test. Such signal simulators can be placed next to the device under test and e.g. be coupled to an antenna port of the device under test via cables. However, simulating radar signals is a complex task.
Accordingly, there is a need for simplifying the simulation of radar signals.